Girl at home
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Set in Season 3- KT arrives and Eddie and KT get closer. Patricia gets a bit too jealous. Everybody knows there is something going on between KT and Eddie. Song-fic, Girl at Home by Taylor Swift.


_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that **_

Whenever he looks at me I feel guilty. I know their not actually dating but the time they spend together it's like they are. I would stand up and say "Don't look at me you've got a girl at home' but since when has Patricia cared about anyone's feelings. Amber, Mara and Joy have been helping me with them.

_**I don't even know her **_

_**But I feel responsibility to do what's upstanding and right **_

_**It's kind of like a code, yeah**_

_**And you've been getting closer and closer and crossing so many lines.**_

I don't even know her and neither do you, she's new, what did she have that I didn't.

But I would never cheat, that is wrong and If I really have to, I'll be the responsible one here and do what's right.

_**And it would be a fine proposition if I was a stupid girl**_

_**But, honey, I am no one's exception, **_

_**This I have previously learned.**_

I would cheat. If I was stupid. I've been through the exact same thing, you're not going to cheat because it's me. I don't want to hurt her, I know how it feels, the pain of being betrayed and cheated on.

_**So don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

Gosh, Do I have to repeat myself! I sound like a parrot going "You've got a girl now." There you are again waving to get my attention, I don't think it's just mine you're I don't see you... you've got to understand we're not together anymore and I'm not going to cheat.

Everyone knows that even though you're not together you sure like each other. Amber keeps rubbing- how cute you two would be as a couple- in my face.

She even made a 'Keddie' scrapbook.

_**And I see you turn off your phone, **_

_**And now you've got me alone **_

_**And I say, **_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

Right now were alone in detention- no one is really there just us- you switched off your phone so no one can call you. He turned to me. "No," I said sternly. "Why not?" he asked. "You chose her," I said. "You broke up with me!" he shouted. "You forgot about me!" I said and left the room.

_**I just wanna make sure you understand perfectly **_

_**You're the kind of man who makes me sad**_

_**While she waits up, you chase down the newest thing **_

_**And take for granted what you have **_

You need to understand you make me sad, especially when you forgot about me. She's waiting for you, she's yours now keep what you have.

_**And it would be a fine proposition if I was a stupid girl **_

_**And, yeah, I might go with it, if I hadn't once been just like her **_

I would do It …. If I was stupid, I might of done it but I've been in her position- hurt, betrayed and heartbroken.

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home**_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that**_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

We're all sitting around the table, she's right next to you and yet you're staring at me. You don't understand do you? I send you glares, insult you and ignore you. Soon enough I might have to pull a Patricia. I grab the handle of the juice pitcher. All eyes were now on me.

"Who's it now?" Jerome asks. I felt Joy touch my hand and I let go. She's also been through the same thing and is the only one who understands me.

_**And I see you turn off your phone, **_

_**And now you've got me alone And I say,**_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

Alone in a room together… again happens to in detention. You switch off your phone. "You've got a girl at home," I say. "She's not mine," he spat. "Well you like her," I said. "No I don't!" he whisper shouts. "Everyone knows that you like her!"

_**Call a cab, lose my number**_

_**You're about to lose your girl **_

_**Call a cab, lose my number, **_

_**Let's consider this a lesson learned **_

We're outside, you finally call a cab! But you just realised you lost my number. Get in the cab! She's waiting for you! You're going too lose her!

The cab arrives, you lost my number… who cares!

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home**_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

"EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE HER!" I shouted at him. "It's obvious y-yo- you're meant to be…" I whispered and he could feel the pain in my voice. "Patricia…" he whispered. "Don't say that…" he said and it was true I didn't want to say it. It might not be true.

_**When I see you pick up your phone**_

_**And tell her you're coming home **_

Jealously… - you phoned her and told her you were coming- but I whatever happens I won't cause her any pain apart from when I poured juice all over you (like in the trailer!)

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

_**Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home **_

_**And everybody knows that, everybody knows that **_

_**It would be a fine proposition if I hadn't once been just like her. **_

You're going to end up anyway… don't look at me your just hurting her.

Everybody knows there must be some feelings.

I would do it… but I hate the feeling of being hurt and betrayed and wouldn't want anyone else to feel it. (IT'S NOT OVER YET)

_Wow… well that was really sad and I hate sad endings so I am making a happy one. That was my first song-fic/ one-shot tell me what you think!_

"Patricia…" he started. I had to look away. He took a seat next to me.

"I talked to KT, we are only friends…" he said. "Don't start," I sighed. "Patricia, I have only ever loved you, no one else please…" he started. I got up and ran out the house. "PATRICIA!" He screamed and I stopped in my tracks. He was right behind me, "Why come chasing me when there are two other girls you should be running to…"I spat, tears were in my eyes when I said that and he looked down as soon as I said two- everyone has been sensitive at the topic of Nina and well since she left- "Well maybe you're the only one I want to chase," he said. I looked down, I was never a good girlfriend anyway I kept Sibuna a secret from him. "Yacker…" he lifted my chin. I smiled to myself that's the first time he's called me that before KT came. I looked into his eyes… He kissed me- with those soft sweet lips I missed so much- "Please…" he whispered. I smiled and kissed him again.

_Yay! I hope Peddie NEVER break up in season 3… but I would love to see Patricia as a jealous girlfriend! _

_I have a poll on my profile vote for couples you want me to do!_

_Comment…Review….Scream…_

_Luv ya_

_I'm a_

_GleekySibunaSwiftie_

_~HOAgleek4Ever_


End file.
